


Revenge of the Crane

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Jonathan Crane smiled while he viewed a television program. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Lock-Up, Fear of Victory, Dreams in Darkness, Joker's Wild, etc.





	Revenge of the Crane

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Jonathan Crane smiled while he viewed a television program. Another reason for the smile? He wasn't near Lyle Bolton. How he loathed the security guard always tormenting him for existing as a villain. Tying Jonathan to a bed to prevent him from escaping. Electrifying the cell door. Jonathan was prepared for Lyle this time. His eyes widened after Lyle approached him. 

''Return to your cell,'' Lyle said as he scowled at Jonathan. 

A scowl formed on Jonathan's face. He stood and placed Lyle's arms behind his back. ''You'll suffer this time.'' 

Lyle saw the screen and struggled. Villains were pardoned.

 

THE END


End file.
